Lake Of Terror Part 1
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Co-written with Shelly and SamJaredForever. Something is lurking around Moonlit lake and it wants Heather dead. Can Sam and Dean hunt down the thing that's after Heather? If they don't she might be the next victim!
1. Sam and Heather meet

Story: Lake Of Terror Part 1

Authors: Angel2008-2009, Shelly, and SamJaredForever.

Co-written with Shelly and SamJaredForever. Something is lurking around Moonlit lake and it wants Heather dead. Sam and Dean are on a hunt and that's why they are staying in Bobby's cabin. Can they hunt down the thing that's after Heather? If they don't protect her from the creature, she may be it's next victim.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Supernatural Characters. Heather is made up and is my character. And Natasha and others besides Sam and Dean are made up as well.

Chapter 1 Heather gets Attacked.

Heather hated Camping. She wouldn't have come along with her group of friends if they hadn't insisted her on coming along. Her last Camping Trip hadn't been that great. What if they got bugs in their tent or even worse? Little did she know, her friend Brent had a log cabin in the woods and it wouldn't be so bad, along with a huge swimming pool.

They stopped at a nearby market to stock up on food. Heather noticed a pretty hot guy at the checkout counter. His name was Sam and he had floppy brown hair and the most gorgeous Hazel eyes. She stood back while her friends goofed around.

Sam's eyes moved across the market before landing them on the group of people who were laughing with each other and eventually, on Heather. With a grin on his face, he felt himself turning red and his palms growing sweaty. He wondered what his brother would do, besides starting up a conversation.

"Hey, may I help you?" He asked.

Heather looked at the hot guy before her and felt her face growing hot when he'd look at her. His eyes seem to linger on her more than the others. "Um, I was wondering do you have any camping equipment? Like say sleeping bags?" Heather laid some junk food onto the counter. She had gotten a bag of Doritos and a Diet Coke.

Sam studied her for a moment, not realizing that Heather had given him a reply until only a minute later. "Yeah, uh," he turned to look at a guy before ordering him to take over the counter. "Follow me." He walked to an aisle filled with tents, sleeping bags, and other camping equipment.

Heather followed him to the back of the store. There was a numerous amount of sleeping bags and tents. Heather began to wonder which ones were the best to purchase? "Sorry for me being nosy and hope I'm not bothering you, but which ones are the best to use?"

Some of her friends kept making really annoying noises. Scott one of her buddies farted in the store making it hard for her to keep a straight face.

Sam tried to keep from looking behind him at the group of people that were making noises behind them. Instead, he kept his eyes on Heather. "Well, I think each of these would work, but since it's getting cold outside," he started saying as he made his way down the aisle and towards a sleeping bag. "I suggest you use this one." He remembered when he had went camping before. After pulling the sleeping bag out, he handed it to Heather, feeling their fingers brush against each other. "I can get you another one..."

Heather looked at him gratefully her eyes getting lost in his big brown puppy dog ones. God, he was so hot. Why did she have to be stuck with a bunch of dorks for the entire week? She smiled.

Felt electricity between them as his fingers brushed hers. His hands felt warm. They were big and he was so very tall 6'3" maybe? She couldn't tell. "This will work just fine thank you. You live around here?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"No problem," Sam said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I'm actually here for my job. Not sure how long I'm going to be staying here, though. What about you?"

He didn't know what else to tell her. That he hunted?

Heather looked back to her group of friends laughing and talking. It seemed like all the girls had that special guy with them this week all except her. There was one single guy in the group named.

Josh, but he was a geek and so not her type. She turned back to face Sam. "We just graduated from High School and my friends decided to go camping to celebrate. None of them could afford the Beach. I hated Camping and wanted the beach, but my friend Natasha insisted on me coming. She said I needed the fresh air so I couldn't say no. We're going to be staying at Moonlit Lake". She noticed she was shorter than Sam but that didn't bother her. He seemed nice. Heather hadn't told him her name yet, but she figured Sam would ask. Especially if he wanted to text her.

Sam frowned. Moonlit Lake? Wasn't that the place that his hunt was at? "There are other places that you guys could camp at that you might enjoy," he said. He didn't want to get her hurt, but Heather would probably still go, anyways, despite his attempts at trying to persuade her to camp somewhere else.

As if reading her mind, he tried to put a smile on his face. "I haven't asked you your name," he said.

Heather smiled back at him blushing slightly. "The name is Heather Bishop. And my friends are so stupid and stubborn headed, they don't want to stay anywhere else. Scott and his buddies wanted to stay their because it's supposedly haunted by some Witch and they say the Lake is Cursed with Monsters and Stuff. Not that I don't believe in any of that crap". Heather was very skeptical of the Supernatural but this week of camping would change her beliefs. She appreciated Sam being protective of her though. She read his name tag "You must be Sam Winchester". she said her eyes looking into his. There was strange but comforting chemistry between the two of them. Sam make her stomach flutter just a bit. How could she be falling for him and she just got out of a rotten relationship?

He caught the look of Heather's face as it turned red. "You have a pretty name," he said.

Sam didn't know how else to tell her that witches and monsters were real. He sighed, wondering what Bobby and his brother had already found out about their case so far. Maybe he could keep an eye on Heather. See if she was doing alright. "Yeah, that's the name," he said. "You need anything else here?"

"Nope. I think I'm all good and prepared". she said smiling at him then she said "Thanks". as he complemented on her name. Then suddenly, one of her buddies shouted it was time for them to go.

Her friend Natasha walked in on the worst possible timing. "Are you coming? Or are you going to keep drooling over that guy there?"

Heather looked at her friend and she blushed with embarrassment. " Of course I'm coming just give me a sec". she said to her friend then looked at Sam "It was really nice meeting you". Heather gave him the opportunity to ask her out or for her number since she wasn't making the first move.

Sam nodded his head in reply, then watched as Natasha appeared in the aisle where they were at. He smiled, hearing how Heather had been 'drooling over him'. Well, she wasn't denying it.

"It was nice meeting you, too. Have a good time," Sam said. "Oh, and before you leave... I uh, was wondering if I could have your number."

Heather nodded "Sure you can have it." she wrote her cell number down on a piece of paper. "Hope to hear from you soon, bye!" she winked at him then hurried off with her friend. They left in a white Jeep.

Sam took the piece of paper which he slipped into a pocket. "Thanks," he said.

He returned to the counter where Heather had paid, before watching as she left the market. He sighed, seeing as a wind blew outside, sending Heather's gorgeous hair flying behind her. Sam was sure he was going to miss her while she had left to go camping; maybe she'll be back later.

Sam felt a pain in his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

The ride to the Lake and Campsite hadn't been long. A thirty-minute drive. They all set up Camp right near the Lake. And soon they were in it swimming. Heather got into her blue two-piece bikini and put her hair up in a ponytail. She left her cell in her bag along with her stuff. She swam some enjoying the water. It was cold at first, but then she got used to it. She swam several laps before swimming towards a nearby rock. She got up on it trying to catch some sun. Before then, she had put plenty of waterproof sun block on herself. She smiled watching her friends having fun with their boyfriends. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of them. In some ways, she wish she was having fun with Sam right about now as she thought of him. After they had left, Heather had been unable to get him out of her mind. She looked around the Lake and noticed across from it, was a huge log cabin home. I wonder who lives there, she thought.

With a groan, he started moving his hand towards his forehead as a vision of Heather appeared in his mind. It was one where she was at camping, and well, let's just say that she got hurt.

Worried, Sam got back up onto his feet with the help of one of the other workers before thanking him. Afterwards, he dialed his brother's phone number and waited for a reply, thinking back to the look on Heather's pretty face. He wondered if he was going to be looking back at it again. If they were still going to talk to each other.

Sam frowned. And what if that wasn't going to happen?

Heather got up off the rock after she dried off. She decided to go exploring the Lake since she was a bit reluctant to get back to her friends. They are probably off having sex somewhere she thought and had to smile at the thought. Walking on the Lake she cursed herself for not bringing the Pepper Spray she had bought at the Market. The Lake was beautiful she just wished she knew about more trails to walk on besides these stupid woods. Who knew what was in them? She shivered as she thought of Snakes. She hated Snakes. Not watching where she was going, Heather stepped onto something Hard. Suddenly it clamped down on her foot. She screamed in pain and looked down. Someone had set a trap here! It was one of those small traps with sharp razor sharp claw like traps. And it hurt so bad! Blood oozed some from her leg.

Heather began to scream for help. If anyone was around surely they would hear her. During her screaming, she heard a whooshing sound from nearby and a thud sounded. Looking down with Horror a yellow arrow had gotten in her leg. More blood coming out. Heather toppled to the ground and screamed for help even louder this time. "Someone help me!" Heather didn't want to die out here in the woods. There had to be someone to help her. Had to be.

Sam left work to go find Heather. He wondered how camping was doing for her. Though something was telling him that something bad was about to happen. His vision was clear that a creature was after Heather. Which he wanted to make sure to keep her safe. He walked in the woods and then saw a female laying on the ground...please don't let it be her...please...was racing through his mind right now. He rushed over and saw that it was Heather. "Heather!" he called out. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the cabin that he and Dean were staying at. He laid her on the bed, "It's alright Heather. I'm going to help you get better I promise," he said.

Heather laid on the bed in serious pain. Blood kept oozing out of her leg "It hurts!" she said. Now it was going to be awhile before she even walked! She looked up at Sam grateful he had found her. "Sam, thanks for saving me". she said. She tried to be tough, but the pain was unbearable! Who was after her and wanted her dead? She thought she wasn't going to see Sam again.

"Shh...take it easy," Sam said to Heather. He got out the first-aid kit and then walked over over to the bed. He lifted up her leg just to see the wound. He wondered how this could have happened. Wait he remember something from his vision. Was it the creature that he saw? He cleaned around the wound areas and then placed a thick, long bandage around them. "Now, Heather. What do you remember before I came?" Sam asked.

Heather tried to remember. "I remembered exploring in the woods. Then something razor sharp clamped on my leg. Then I heard this whooshing sound and before I know it, an Arrow had gotten into my leg. It hurt so bad when I yanked it out".

"You should have kept the arrow in your leg. It makes the bleeding worse," Sam said. He then placed the first aid-kit up and walked over to her. "You need to rest Heather. Next time I suggest not going walking so late at night. Somethings happen that we can't explain at night," he added. He wanted so badly to tell her that he had a vision about her but it would be too crazy for her. He didn't want her to think that he was a lunatic.

Heather nodded "I only took it out because it was a small Arrow. I thought it wouldn't do much damage. Had it been a bigger one I wouldn't have yanked it out. I'm going to be okay, right? I'm not going to die?" She began to grow worried. She hoped she didn't cause more damage to her leg. He looked even more handsome up-close. Those hazel eyes and dark hair, to die for.

Sam nodded to Heather, "Of course you'll be fine. It's just a minor cut you'll recover," he said. He then sat down on one of the chairs of the cabin. "Did you get a chance to see your attacker or was it too dark to tell?" he asked. He really wondered what she had encountered. He wondered why all of this was happening as well.

Heather shook her head. "I didn't get to see it that very well. It was really big almost like a bear I think. But it was too tall to be a bear. It had razor sharp teeth though.". she then looked down and noticed she was still in her bikini. "You know, I'm going to need some fresh clothes. Do you think you could contact one of my friends to see if she could bring over extra clothing? They are back at the campsite."

Sam nodded to Heather, "Yeah sure. You can use my cell phone if you want. If there is any signal," he said. He got out his cell from his pocket and handed it to Heather. He glanced out of the window, thinking of the creature. Wondering if it was a wendigo who attacked her. It sounded like it. He stood up and went through his things looking for his dad's journal. He located it and looked through the pages until it talked about the wendigo.

"Thanks." said Heather taking his phone. Within minutes she reached Natasha. Turns out her friends were having a cookout. "Hey Natasha, I'm over at Sam's place and I had an accident. I'm injured so it will be awhile before I return to camp. Sam saved my life, yeah he's awesome." she blushes as she says that. "You can be here in no time? Thanks for offering to bring my clothes". she hung up. "Natasha says she should be here really soon". Heather saw a book he was looking at. "What are you reading? I hope it's not scary stories before your bedtime". she joked.

Natasha got Heather's Clothes and cell together. Then she took the jeep and drove towards the log Cabin house. On the way there, the jeep stopped running and soon she was stuck. She tried calling Heather and the others, but there wasn't a signal "Stupid phone". she said then got out.

The engine had blowed. Hearing a strange sound, she saw something weird step out of the shadows. It had razor sharp teeth, long batlike wings, and it was ugly. Natasha screamed as it got her and took her off.

Sam chuckled a little. "Uh no, I was just reading some things," he said. "My father's journal. He wrote a lot of entries about his trips and encounters. I was just looking if he had any that would match what you had," he added. Glancing up from the book and looking over to Heather. "Why were you out in the woods all by yourself anyway?" he asked, just curious was all.

Heather looked back at him "I was out just exploring and walking out. You could say curiosity had killed the cat. I wanted to see if there was any walking trails around here but I couldn't find any and wounded up getting lost. Most of my friends have either girlfriend or boyfriend and so I kinda felt left out hanging out with him. Strange how that sounds I know and I didn't want to be stuck hanging out with geek boy who just plays video games".

Please send in some reviews!


	2. Natasha goes missing

Sam listened to Heather speak. He nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah I'd be pretty much bored there myself. I hate going to parties but my brother forces me to go. I'd rather be out doing something else," he said. He then sighed and glanced out of the window, "It's taking your friend a while to get here. It's not that far of a drive," he said and standing up from the chair. "I'll be right back you stay here," he told her. He grabbed a gun just in case and headed out of the cabin cautiously.

"Be Careful," Heather called out and laid against the pillow. She hoped Natasha was okay. She got out Sam's cell and tried to call her again but got no answer from her. Weird, thought Heather. Natasha's always talking on the phone while driving. Why come she wasn't answering? She had the awful feeling something bad happened to Natasha. Suddenly, she felt sick.

Sam's hazel eyes glanced around the darkness. He kept the gun close. He mindfully stepped around the cabin heading towards the dirt road. He saw now sign of cars. It was also too quiet. He then heard a sound coming from behind him. He quickly turned around noticing that it was just a fox. He sighed and went back to searching around the area. Finding nothing but wildlife. He walked back into the cabin and glanced over to Heather. "No one is outside," he said.

Heather looked at him as he entered the room. He looked so good in just a tank top and some jeans. His muscles were big. "I've got an awful feeling something bad has happened to her. I tried calling her cell, and there was no answer! I'm so scared Sam!" And she really was. What if that thing that nearly got her, got her friend instead?

"Hey, hey Heather everything is going to be fine," Sam said. He placed the gun down on the nightstand and then sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "I'm sure Natasha is fine where ever she is. In the morning I promise I'll go out and search for her I'll even ask Dean if he could help," he said. He wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt in these woods. Not if he could help it.

Heather leaned against him not wanting his arms to ever let her go. She didn't even want him leaving the room. "This is just not like her. Usually if she's late, or if something comes up, she finds a way to contact me. And I have no clothes with me just this bikini. What if that thing that nearly got me got her to as well?" she was near hysterics.

"Don't think that Heather. Natasha will be fine. She maybe in a no call zone. I found a lot of those on the way up here," Sam said. Trying to be brave for Heather. He was also thinking the worst but did his best not to show his negativity. It always brought things down if he showed it. He moved closer to her she felt cold to the touch and he wanted her to feel warm and safe.

Heather tried to calm herself down as well. Sam had a point and why freak out when nothing could be wrong with Natasha? Maybe she went back to the campground or never even left at all. Heather kinda hoped that was the case. Still she couldn't shake her uneasiness, and leaned her back closer to Sam's chest as well. His arms did make her feel warm and safe, and that was what she needed. Security. "Maybe your right. At least one good thing came out of this camping trip, I met you". Good thing he couldn't see her blushing to the roots of her skin.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, that is a good thing. I'm glad I met you. You are a really sweet young woman Heather," he said. He meant that truthfully. He was glad that they met. Especially from what has happened to them already, although he has been keeping secrets from her. But he really shouldn't be saying anything to her that he was a hunter.

"You seem like a great guy to Sam. I would like to get to know you a lot better. I just wished there was more guys like you back home . At my school, most guys were dicks always full of when they saw a woman, they didn't know how to react around her except be perverts. But your different. You know how to talk to a girl". Heather had no idea Sam's former girlfriend had been killed.

Sam listened to Heather. She had a nice voice. "Well, I think this vacation could be maybe just the two of us learning about each other. If you want I don't want to to rush you," he said. Remembering about his last moment with Jessica, oh how he wished he could turn back to time to be with her. But maybe this was a sign of her tell him to move on and to be with Heather.

"That sounds like a nice vacation and I'm so glad your not the pushy type." Their was a knock on the door and it startled them both. "You don't think it", Heather exchanged a look with Sam.

"You better go answer it. I'm in no shape to walk". Heather wanted to keep her in his arms but realized he would be back soon.

Scott waited outside the Cabin door. He had found Natasha's jeep about a mile from here crashed into some bushes. But there wasn't no sign of her. But then he'd found Heather's duffle bag filled with clothes and her cell and figured she might want it. He grabbed them and her cell too and managed to get the jeep working again. Now he waited for the door to be opened.

Sam heard the door knock. He then sighed a bit and got up from the bed. He grabbed the gun from the night stand just in case. He walked over to the door and opened it with caution. He looked to see Scott outside. He saw that Scott had brought Heather's things...but wasn't that Natasha's job? "May I help you?" he asked. He was ready to fire at any moment at Scott if he tried any funny business.

Scott looked at Sam "You must be Sam. Heather mentioned she met you in the store. I'm Scott Wilkins one of Heather's good friends. I found Natasha's jeep in some nearby bushes but she wasn't anywhere to be found. The Jeep has had it rough though." he pointed to it. On the driver's side door was a huge dent in it. And the window was cracked. "I found Heather's things and figured she might want them. Is she okay?"

Sam listened to Scott. "Yeah, she's inside. I'll give her the stuff," he said. He wasn't about to trust anyone to waltz right inside the cabin. The only person he trusted was Heather. He wasn't trying to be rude to Scott that is just who he was. He also now wanted to check on Natasha's jeep, "Where did you say the jeep was found?" he asked.

"It was in some bushes in the woods. And something plowed right into the driver's side door, I don't know what it was a Deer or Bear? Scott shrugged. "I can't help wonder if Natasha was attacked by a bear. I need some help getting a search party for her this afternoon". He showed Sam the damage.

Sam knew this wasn't a bear attack when he saw the damage of the jeep. "Call of the search party. We don't need the police involved," he said. He wanted everyone to be safe. Wendigo's were aggressive more than a normal bear. If it got shot it would only make it angrier. "You and I will go look for her with my brother," he told Scott. He then walked up to the cabin and walked inside. "Heather, Natasha is missing," he said.

Heather looked up and saw Sam carrying her duffle bag. "Natasha is missing? Oh God. I knew something had happened to her! What are we going to do?" she looked at him "And if Natasha didn't come to the door, who did?"

"Easy Heather. She'll be fine I promise. I won't let anything happen to her. Now you have to stay here your leg is still injured," Sam said. He then walked over to Heather, "I promise when I find Natasha I'll give you a phone call right away," he added.

Heather nodded "Okay. Do you have some food here, because I am starving". she said.

Dean and Bobby had just returned to the cabin from the Grocery store. "Man, that line was too long, and my stomach just kept rumbling. "Where's Sammy?" he asked.

Bobby shook his shoulders. "Dunno. Probably still working at that store or went and got himself something to eat".

Author's Note:When sending in Reviews, please send a different review for each chapter and tell what you like best about the chapter. I like for reviews to be different each time and for reviewers to type more than just two words.


	3. Natasha is found, Heather is attacked

"I think there is some food in the fridge. Dean usually stocks up," Sam said. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, "Want me to make you a sandwich?" he asked. Pulling out the ham and mayo. He then looked over to Heather, wondering if she wanted him to make her the sandwich.

Heather nodded "Yeah sure. A sandwich sounds fine. While you do that, I'll change into some clothes".

Sam nodded to Heather. He then started making the sandwich then saw the impala pull up through the window. He placed the sandwich on a plate and placed it on the night stand for Heather. "I'll be outside," he said to her. He then walked out of the cabin and over to the impala to meet up with Dean and Bobby.

Lois then changed into some fresh clothes. First she took off her bikini. Then, she changed into a pair of denim cutoff shorts, a light blue tank top that was v-neck, and redid her hair up into a ponytail. Getting dressed had been a real struggle. Her injury reminded her sharply that it was still there. So she had to get dressed sitting down. When she was done, she ate her sandwich and drank her coke. It was so nice of Sam to take care of her she thought. But what was his brother and Uncle going to think once they knew she was here? Would they let her stay until it was safe?

Dean got out of the car with Bobby. "Hey Sam, what have you been doing all day. Can you give us a hand with the groceries?" they had gotten two bags full.

"I've been busy on a case," Sam said. He grabbed some bags and walked into the cabin. He placing the bags down in the kitchen. He looked over to Heather. "Heather this is my brother, Dean," Sam said to her. He then went out to get more bags.

Dean just gawked at Heather. For a babe, she looked really hot. And if she weren't his brother's He would have done her in a heart beat. "Hi there. Nice to meet you. How did you and Sam meet?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Heather looked at Dean. "Sam and I met back at the market. I'm camping here with some friends for about a week. I got into some trouble out in the woods and injured my leg pretty bad. Luckily, Sam happened to be around and saved my life and brought me back here. I hope that's okay."

Dean looked at Heather "It's fine by me. Just as long as your not some psycho that's after us."

Sam walked back inside hearing what Dean said. "She isn't a psycho killer. She is very nice," he said placing the bags down. "May I talk to you for a second Dean?" he asked. Wanting to tell Dean about the Wendigo.

Dean walked towards his brother. "Yeah. What is it?" he asked Sam. He silently wondered if his brother was involved with this girl, if he wasn't, he was definitely going for her. "Oh and by the way, are you two involved? Because if you aren't, I'd like to go for her". he grinned mischievously.

"We are friends but I'm getting where I like her a lot. Anyway, I think there is another Wendigo on the loose," Sam said to Dean. "It has Heather's friend Natasha," he added.

"Are you sure it's a Wendigo? It could be other things. Deer, Sasquaches, anything". said Dean.

"Do you have evidence that's what it is?"

"Natasha's jeep was damaged some say it was a bear attack. I don't think it was," Sam said to Dean.

"Oh great another one of them cases. I'm so not looking forward into going into the woods. We have to look for her, right?" Dean asked.

Heather butted in "Excuse me for interrupting, but what exactly is a Wendigo, and what do you two do?"

"We are park rangers. Wendigos are a type of bear but they are very vicious," Sam said to Heather. He then looked back to Dean, "Yeah we do," he said.

"So, this is the thing that nearly killed me and went after Natasha? How are you going to kill it?" asked Heather.

Dean grumbled "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I hate hunting in the woods Sammy". his brother said with a scowl.

"Fire will kill it. Bullets will only anger it more," Sam said. He then looked over to Dean, "So, I hate it to but we have to," he said.

Bobby who had been listening added "I can watch Heather if you want me to Sam that way she don't have to be alone".

Heather "Seriously guys I'll be fine alone. No one has to bodyguard me". Heather thought it was sweet of them to want to protect her but she was capable of taking care of herself. Only now it was harder since her leg was injured.

"You're injured Heather. I don't think it's very wise to have you alone. Bobby will watch out for you I promise," Sam said to Heather. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He wouldn't allow it.

Heather couldn't help but think of it as sweet of Sam wanting to protect her. No other guy had cared so much about her before. "Okay. Just be careful out there in the woods Sam. I don't want anything to happen to you".

Bobby "You don't have to worry about Heather Sam. She'll be in good hands. Just, go and find Natasha and contact us as soon as you can when you find her."

Heather "Do you need my number, Sam?" she asked.

Sam nodded to Bobby, "I know that I can trust you Bobby," he said. He then looked over to Heather as she asked him if he wanted her phone number, "Sure," he said.

Heather wrote down her cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to Sam. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine with Bobby."

Dean "Let's get going Sam". He motioned for the door.

Sam placed her number in his pocket and smiled. "We'll be back," he said. He then left the cabin with Dean. He then glanced over to him seeing the look. "What?" he asked.

Dean started the car up "Sammy is in loveeeeeee. I see the way you gawk at her".

Meanwhile Natasha woke up where she was at. She was hanging by a rope, and a good bit off the ground. It was hard to get loose. It looked like she was in a cave of some sort. She had to get out before the thing came back and ate her. She had watched it eat a helpless, already dead victim then it left probably to go find more humans she thought.

"Hellpppppp! Somebody helllllppp meee!"

Sam got in the impala and glanced over to Dean. "I like her..,ok I really like her," he said.

"But the point is I don't know if she likes me back," he added.

Dean looked back at his brother "It's obvious she likes you back man. The way she looks at you. She adores you Sam. If you want a serious relationship with her, you have to find out how she feels about you. Ask her tonight". Dean said.

"Right now we are on a hunt. But I'll ask her soon," Sam said.

Dean seemed satisfied of his brother's answer. Pretty soon they entered thru the forest. "Sensing her around Sammy?" Dean figured his brother's half-demon visions could help them find Natasha. "Gee, if I were an Windigo, where would I hide and take my victims with me?" he kept his gun close.

"Somewhere in a cold-dark place. Such as a cave," Sam said. He then took out his flashlight and shined it around, "Like that one," he said.

All Natasha could hear was the sound of dripping water. And the cave was so dark. She had to escape somehow but the rope was too tight. "Helllpppppp! Anyone out there? I'm in here!" Natasha began to cry. If no one rescued her soon, she just knew she was going to die. "Get me outta here!"

Dean nodded to Sam. "Hey where is that Scott guy? Wasn't he supposed to join us? " then Dean stopped close to the cave hearing a girl's scream "I hear someone screaming for help. Listen!" he paused standing next to Sam.

Natasha screamed louder the tears coming down her face hard. "Someone helpppp!"

"Yeah he was," Sam said. He glanced around then heard a faint scream for help. "It's coming from the caves," he added.

Dean looked at Sam "We better go in and get her before the Monster returns to claim his meal and act really fast. He went ahead and went in the cave with Sam behind him. As they went in further they kept hearing Natasha's crys for help. "She's close by". said Dean as they went in more, they finally found her tied up and hanging. "Get me down from here, please!" she kept screaming.

Sam pulled out his pocket knife and walked over to Natasha. Then cutting her down from the ropes. "You're safe now. Did you see who attacked you?" Sam asked.

Natasha nodded and wiped her tears away. She felt embarrassed that these two guys saw her crying and pleading for her life. "It was a Monster, a hideous thing!. It had these huge wings, claws, and it looked like it was part human. It had sharp teeth as well. That was all I could make out of being in the dark. I'm so scared, I don't think I want to go back to the campsite".

"Your friend Heather is staying with us. You could too if you want to feel safe," Sam said to Natasha. He then looked to Dean then back to Natasha.

Dean looked at Sam. In a way, he didn't like the idea of girls staying with them, but it was for safety measure. "It's no problem. You girls are a lot safer back at the Cabin anyway. He smiled at Natasha flirtatiously she was a pretty girl. "You might want to call Heather once we get out of this place". he said.

Natasha nodded "Okay. Then I'll stay. That thing killed the others back at Camp!" she said.

"What? How many were there at your campsite?" Sam asked. He hated wendigos. Why couldn't they just stay dead?

Natasha followed them out of the cave. She was grateful to breath fresh air again. "There was 5 killed. Before I left to bring Heather her things, I saw the thing kill my friends off one by one by hiding behind one of the bushes. I couldn't even figure out where Scott was during all this mess. He's my boyfriend you'd think he'd stick around to try to protect me but no. I guess he took off and ran."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. Could Scott be one of the Windigos that were after the girls?

Sam looked to Dean. Giving him the same look. He then turned back to face Natasha. "How well do you know Scott?" he asked. He needed to know all the things about Scott to identify the things that could lead the evidence to have him as the wendigo.

Natasha "Not really all that well sad to say. Most recently he had begun to act really weird. He doesn't like going on dates at night time always has to be during the day. And I've found some drugs in his room once for Bipolar disorder. And For various other problems. He's always moody and snappy towards me to. The other day, I found these strange marks on his arms."

Sam blinked a little. "What kind of marks?" he asked. It was beginning to sound like Scott could be the wendigo. If that was true he need to get back to Heather as soon as possible.

Natasha "They were like claw marks like he clawed himself or something. Some were even teeth marks. You don't think Scott could be the Monster do you?"

It was beginning to get dark. Why Sam and the others hadn't returned? Heather began to grow worried. She hoped they hadn't run into any danger. She returned to her and Bobby's game of Solitaire and began to play at the table. "I stink at this". she grumbled.

Bobby chuckled. "You just need to play more often is all. Not everyone is good with cards. Sam gets frustrated every time Dean beats him at this".

Something huge flew into the big window . At first Heather thought it was a huge bat, but when she looked closer, it was a huge winged monster. It squealed really loud and glared at her.

Bobby threw a gun to Heather. "Shoot the thing if it breaks the window".

"It might be. That's what I'm thinking. We need to get back to the cabin," Sam said. He then looked to Dean, "Help her Dean," he said. He then started to run back to the cabin.

Dean nodded then him and Natasha started to follow Sam to the cabin.

Heather looked at the hideous Monster that stood before her. Never before did she think Monsters existed until now. She didn't know how to shoot a gun! And she couldn't run, her leg was still injured! The creature broke the window and glass flew everywhere. Heather fired the gun twice making the creature even more mad. It flew towards her.

Sam heard the attacking going on. He really heard the gunshots when he came closer to the cabin. "Heather!" he called out.

Heather managed to dodge out of the way of the creature and ducked behind the large counter top in the Kitchen. She had to find something better to fight the creature off, the gun didn't seem to be working at all! In fact, it made things worse! She had to distract it and find some other place to hide. She stood up to see if the coast was clear. She suddenly got hit with something hard, and it flung her up against the cabinet. It was the creature's wing that hit her. It wanted to make her unconscious, unable to fight. Heather fought to stay awake but then things went dark until she was unconscious. Her gun dropped to the floor.

The creature roared as it stood over Heather. She was all his now! A meal that he wanted at last.

Then it began picking Heather up in its big claw, examining her perfect features. If only she didn't fight him it thought things would be a lot easier! The creature was huge, bigger than any of the Wendigo's the brother's ever fought before.

Sam ran into the cabin. Once inside he saw the Wendigo and Heather in the kitchen. He hated seeing Heather in pain. He forced the Wendigo away from her with his powers. It had been awhile since he had used them. He then punched it and then made the creature catch on fire.

The Creature shrieked in pain and then dropped Heather onto the floor. She still remained unconscious a bit and so was Bobby across from them. Soon the Creature was nothing more than just a pile of ashes on the floor. Heather then began to moan finally waking up.

Sam walked over to Heather. Lifting her up in his arms. He waited for her to open her eyes before asking, "Are you alright?" He laid her back on the bed gently. He couldn't believe he almost lost her again.

Heather looked up at Sam while he held her in his arms. She clutched him tightly still trembling.

"I'll be okay now that you're here. What all happened while I blacked out?" She wanted him to keep holding her and not let go.

Sam held Heather on the bed. He looked into her eyes. "That creature came and well I killed it with fire. It won't attack you anymore," he said to her.

She hugged him closer as if afraid he would disappear. "What was that thing? It was hideous and so disgusting like nearly a human bat! I didn't know what else to kill it with, and I was unable to run only to dodge out of the way. Bobby gave me the gun because it was the only weapon we had. I thought it was going to kill me before I even got to see you again.

"It's called a wendigo. It's very dangerous as you learned," Sam said. "I'm just glad you're ok," he added.

"Me to. How is Natasha? Did you guys find her?" she asked.

"Yeah we found her. She's alright Dean is with her," Sam said.

"Great. I can't wait to see her again. Sam, thanks for saving my life again. I owe you big on that one. Why do you keep saving me?" she looked at him with questions in her eyes. Heather never thought of herself as a person who was worth saving. Course, she didn't know about Sam's deep feelings for her only she knew that he seemed to care about her a lot.

"Your welcome. It's ok you don't owe me anything Heather. I'm just glad that you are safe," Sam said. He wondered if he should tell her how much he loved her. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Maybe that was a better plan.

Heather was surprised at his sudden kiss. She returned the kiss and felt the sparks and chemistry between them. They spent a lot of time kissing then finally coming up for air. She looked at him and their eyes met. Was this love she was experiencing? Or was this just a kiss? She felt butterflies in her stomach, which she never felt before with her other ex. She put her arms around his neck.

Sam smiled to Heather. He loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her at the store. He looked into her eyes with his hazel eyes before kissing her again.

Heather kept kissing him back. Whenever she gazed into his eyes, she seemed to get lost in them.

She loved his kissing! When she came up for air again sometime later, she said "Sam, I must confess something. I um I really do love you". she hoped she wasn't being too forward.


End file.
